


[Podfic] Unbroken

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like there weren't signs. If Merlin had been paying attention, if he'd known what to look for, if he'd known that there was any need, he might have seen it coming. Maybe he could have done something about it.</p><p>Maybe it would have always ended this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754053) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> MORE BIRTHDAY PODS. <3 Yay for Samyazaz's wonderful fic because it is awesome. Yay for Samy doing a listen through of this before I posted it and catching all my whoopsies for me! <3 Because she is wonderful n stuff ALL THE LOVE

Unbroken

By: Samyazaz

 

1:39:10

 

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0ug137l132o0743/Unbroken.mp3)

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0ug137l132o0743/Unbroken.mp3)


End file.
